


A long night indeed

by Achlyz



Series: Dreamy night and day [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corpse doesn't take shit, Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, Swearing, Toast and Sykkuno are best friends, XQC being toxic, and Sykkuno being done with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achlyz/pseuds/Achlyz
Summary: Somehow a simple game of among us is enough to make Sykkuno finally get serious especially when things got too heated because of XQC clashing with everyone in the lobby. They just didn't expect that the sweet, wholesome Sykkuno can do God like plays in among us, even better than Toast has ever played.And somehow, along with the game, Corpse accidentally slipped up a supposedly secret. Not that both of them minds anyway.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamy night and day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027902
Comments: 50
Kudos: 1832
Collections: Mixed_Fics





	A long night indeed

**A/N: Ever notice that Sykkuno is like really smart but pretends to be clueless in the game because it makes people happy? Because I do.**

**This is set during the game with XQC together with the original lobby in among us.**

**~o~oOo~o~**

It was their fifth game, and honestly Sykkuno wonders how they got this far from playing with Xqc in their lobby.

At first Sykkuno was okay with all the screaming, he gets it. Some people get _really_ competitive in games, so Sykkuno tried to make things light by laughing and talking to his chat during the game.

Then things got a little bit too _heated_ for Sykkuno’s liking.

At first, it’s Toast and Xqc screaming at each other. Well more like Xqc screaming at Toast but Sykkuno knows that Toast is only returning the hostility. Then the next round happens where Xqc started screaming at everyone in general just so he could get his point all across them.

The more he screams, the more Sykkuno feels tired. He wasn’t used to this kind of screaming _over a game_. There wasn’t even a prize to be won so the more they play the more Sykkuno feels that all the screaming is unnecessary.

Sykkuno can even feel that Corpse is also tired and wasn’t enjoying the game, after all he wasn’t talk too much or even unmuting himself even during meetings. Which Sykkuno finds a little bit worrying. So he quickly got his phone out to message Corpse

**_“Are you okay?”_ **

After that Sykkuno’s attention drifted to the meeting that was currently happening, apparently Pooki’s body was found in the communications. And as he expected the moment the body was called Xqc started screaming that it was Toast, that he last saw Pooki with Toast.

“Do you really think that I would kill Pooki if I was last seen with her huh X? Do you think I’m that careless with my actions?” Despites Toast’s words his tone is a little bit warry and accusing.

“Actually yeah Toast! Bet you just didn’t really think that somebody would remember that you are with Pooki, well jokes on you Toast I know that you killed Pooki!”

“I wouldn’t kill Pooki, X! In an obvious place no less!”

“Shut up Toast you killed her then you are going to act that you didn’t and you will probably manipulate the whole lobby thinking that you are innocent and they will believe you because all of them couldn’t think for themselves!”

“Oh wow… that’s kind of…” Sykkuno said talking to his chat who is going wild because of Xqc. Usually Sykkuno would have his chat close so that he wouldn’t know who the imposters are but so far, his chat didn’t spoil anything and it’s not like he can read everything they say. His chat also helps him a little bit with all the yelling so Sykkuno left it open even though he is still alive and a crewmate.

“Ummmm…” Sykkuno’s attention shifted when he heard his phone pinged indicating that someone messaged him

**_“He wouldn’t shut the fuck up, it’s honestly annoying now. How about you baby? You doing okay? I know that you are not use to this kind of lobby.”_ **

****

Sykkuno’s smile didn’t escape the chat’s attention causing thousands of new messages flooding his screen. Sykkuno cleared his throat before responding a short message to Corpse before closing his phone down. “Why am I smiling…” Sykkuno read he laugh as he places a hand over his mouth “Oh it’s a… it’s the pizza guys. As you all know I skipped lunch that’s why uh… yeah the pizza… anyway back to game guys.”

And as Sykkuno expected his chat went wild when he told them that, Sykkuno smiles as he read their concerns. “I am okay guys I just honestly forgot to eat but I promise you after this I will.”

“Hey anime boy!”

Sykkuno’s attention immediately shifted when Xqc called him “Uh… are you talking to me?” Sykkuno asked as he unmuted himself

“Well duh who else dude, anyway where the fuck are you? I haven’t seen you the whole round? Are you chilling in the vents like the imposter that you are? Oh! Maybe it’s you and Toast! Vote Toast off then him next! Someone call a meeting after this!”

“Hey don’t talk to Sykkuno like that man.” Corpse’s voice filtered as the other man unmuted himself

“Talk like what? I am just asking him, and why the fuck do you care huh? You are probably the other imposter!”

Before the situation could escalate the wrong direction Sykkuno immediately unmuted his mic “I can assure you X that I am not the imposter and no, I am not chilling on the vents.” He calmly says, his eyes going to his chat very briefly.

Apparently, that wasn’t enough for Xqc “Then how come I didn’t see you this whole fucking round? Care to explain?!”

Corpse’s sigh was deeper than usual “Leave him alone, Me, Sykkuno and Train are all together in the left side of the map which is very far from the body. So, stop throwing all of this baseless accusation, for all we know you could be the killer trying to get a free kill. How about we just play and you try to shut the fuck up even for a minute just so we could actually get a decent information out of everyone instead of you screaming your head off.”

It’s a good thing that the timer was almost up that’s why Xqc didn’t get the chance to shout back at Corpse. The round ended with it being skipped due to the lack of information.

“Umm so I think things got a little bit… heated in that round, yup…” Sykkuno absentmindedly said “Let’s just hope that X wouldn’t call a meeting just so he could give Corpse a… piece of his mind especially with that statement that Corpse said to him…”

Sykkuno’s phone once again pinged. Without much thought he checks the message.

****

**_“How dare he talk to you like that. I can’t believe we are in the same lobby as him I swear to god if he talks to you again like that, I am going to get him voted out just so he would shut up.”_ **

****

Sykkuno had to reply causing him to just go a little bit afk for the good seconds of that round.

**_“I don’t mind… I mean I think he is just like that and we should probably not let him get to us like this… Don’t worry I am fine!”_ **

Sykkuno didn’t even need to wait that long for a reply.

**_“But still. Let me know if he bothers you in this game okay? :)”_ **

****

The moment Xqc returned in the meeting room, Sykkuno knows that it can’t be a good news. More so when Xqc called an emergency meeting. Sykkuno sighed as he placed down his phone.

Without any more delay, Xqc’s voice filtered the meeting. “Corpse what did you say to me the last round before the meeting got cut off?”

“I told you to shut up so other people can talk and give information about the body.”

“Let me get this straight you didn’t like me talking rudely to Sykkuno but when you do it to me it’s fine huh is that it?!”

Honestly at this point Sykkuno just wanted to end the game, after all he thinks that things are getting out of hand.

“Well actually X, I also didn’t appreciate you talking like that to Sykkuno so I don’t think Corpse is the only one who you should talk to.” Ludwig said, his tone is not light and for a minute Sykkuno thinks that the other streamer is also mad.

“Everyone just calm down okay…” Rae say trying to control the lobby “And look! Greaseball is dead so we probably should talk about him, right? I mean there is still two imposters left guys! We can win this!”

“Fuck you both! I am just asking Sykkuno yet you tell me to shut the fuck up? What the fuck man?”

“I think what they want for you is to tone down a little X, especially the way you questioned my buddy Sykkuno…” Jack pointed out “And can we move on x? that was last round, we have another body here so we should probably concentrate! And hopefully end this game soon!”

Xqc scoffed which made Sykkuno raise his eyebrow “Sykkuno is a fucking grown up man I can talk to him the way I fucking want! Don’t tell me that he would cry over something like this? He doesn’t need you three fucking simps to defend him, he could do it himself!”

“How fucking dare you.” That simple statement came out of Corpse, after that the lobby became eerily silent. “If anyone is crying here, it’s you. A grown ass man getting worked up over a simple game, what the fuck are you? A toddler?” At this point they can all clearly see Corpse getting angry, which is very rare after all this is the first time they heard him like this “And don’t tell me what to fucking do when it comes to my own boyfriend, I can defend him the way I want to especially with you screaming at him like a fucking immature man child that you are.”

Sykkuno’s eyes went wide “Oh um…” he mumbled but not unmuting himself “That… oh Corpse is really mad oh…” Sykkuno had to temporarily close his chat because of the thousands of messages being flooded because of what Corpse has just said.

Once again, Sykkuno’s phone pinged, and this time he knows that it came from Corpse.

**_“I want this game to fucking end already.”_ **

****

“Okay…” finally after seconds of pure silence from all of them Toast finally manage to talk “The best course of action is to probably skip this round and finish all of our task.”

“Yeah… Toast is right um… skip everyone? Don’t worry we will eventually catch who the imposters are…” After Rae said that, the round ended with another skip.

As the next round started Sykkuno, much to chat’s worry, went silent for a good minute of the game. “You know what guys…” Sykkuno said as he saw Xqc enter the decontamination by the bottom “I am getting tired and everybody is taking things way too personally right now so… I’ll probably end this game now.”

Sykkuno went to the button as he knows that he still has one, when the meeting is called no one talked for a minute. So Sykkuno unmuted his mic “So I called this meeting because I want this game to end already because I am getting tired and so does everybody apparently so…”

Much to Sykkuno’s patience, it was Xqc who talked first “Are you going to confess now huh? What a boring way to end things truth to be told.”

“Well honestly guys, I wanted to play more because you know it’s been a while since I got to play with all of you but…” Sykkuno didn’t even need to finish his sentence as he knows they all can say what he means “It’s probably best if I just reveal who the imposters are and call it a day?”

“Wait what? You know who the imposters are Sykkuno?” Rae asked, surprise can be heard in her tone

“Well yes actually since the first round but I didn’t want to say who it was… but I’ve been keeping tabs of everybody so…”

“Ohhh spill it out Sykkuno!” Toast said “I can’t believe you know who they are but you didn’t tell us!” For some reason Toast’s tone sounds prouder than accusing so Sykkuno thinks that it’s a good sign.

“Whoever you say Sykkuno, I will vote them out for you. Just say a name and they will be swimming in the lava.” Jack said

“You have my vote Sykkuno, I trust you!” Ludwig shorty followed

“It’s Xqc and Train.” Sykkuno simply said, he could hear Train chuckled but not really refuting him.

Xqc didn’t like that accusation, just like Sykkuno expected “What the fuck are you talking about?! And here I thought it would be like a big brain play from you but you are wrong wrong wrong! I am not the imposter! Stop throwing shit like that!”

“Funny you say that X when since the first round you’ve been throwing accusations all over the place…” Sykkuno dully noted, surprisingly Corpse and Toast purposely unmuted themselves just so Xqc could hear them laughing at Sykkuno’s statement “But! I am not like you I actually have proofs so…”

“Let’s hear it Sykkuno!” Rae’s grin can actually be heard in her tone

“I just need one answer… X where are you right now?” Sykkuno asked

“I am about to exit the specimen room, I am literally in the showers right now right when this meeting was called.”

“Oh that makes things easier… Let me explain why you are the imposter…” Sykkuno mumbled “You see there are four task in the specimen room, the reactor, the download, the manifolds and the artifacts…” Sykkuno listed off “Considering the seconds that has passed from walking to the specimen room, if you have a task there it would take you 10 seconds in the room itself, 20 if you have the download because that takes 9 seconds or so right?” Sykkuno paused making sure that everybody can follow “However that is not the case because you can’t possibly have download and upload task. In short you can only have the manifolds, the reactor and the artifacts. The manifolds and the reactor takes about 3 seconds due to delays, but the artifacts can only take 1 second taking into account that you did it fast.”

“Wait a fucking minute how do you know I don’t have download or upload huh? That’s literally impossible for you to know!”

Sykkuno just hummed “Usually yes, that would be impossible even for Toast and he has big brain.” That got him a chuckled from everybody “But like I said I can keep tabs of everyone if I want to and lucky for me I did it this round so…” Sykkuno cleared his throat and before he could continue an idea popped out of his head “Oh… X do you want to make this interesting?”

“Oh more interesting with you throwing baseless shit at me? Yeah let’s do this anime boy what do you got?”

“If I can say all of your task right now, all of them correctly, you will need to apologize to everyone in this lobby… especially to Corpse and Toast…” Sykkuno says “But if I got even a single one wrong, I would delete my twitch channel after ending this stream.”

“Oh my god…” Toast mumbled “Sykkuno you can’t be serious right?”

"I am serious Toast, I mean X is taking the game way too seriously so it's only polite for me to return the favor right?" Sykunno said "It's just a game but..."

“People will riot buddy!” Jack said, as he can’t believe this kind of scene is happening in the lobby

To Sykkuno’s surprise Xqc just went silent. “Well I’ll just go ahead and list them…” Sykkuno’s phone is going crazy, and it’s a good thing that Sykkuno’s chat is already close knowing that his fans would send him Xqc’s task and that would be cheating. And well, Sykkuno will never cheat. “The common task that you have are the keys, and the chart course and the boarding pass. You have the swipe card, the temperature, the repair drill by the spaceship, the garbage task where I now think where Greaseball was killed by you, the canister, and lastly the two long task that you have which are the inspect sample and the reboot wifi in the communication room where you killed Pooki. That’s ten task, this lobby was made by Toast who placed the setting that we would have 3 common task, 5 short task, and 2 long task.” Sykkuno is pleasantly surprise that Xqc didn’t cut him off at some point “And the moment I saw you going to the specimen and being already in the showers by the top is a dead giveaway that you didn’t do any task there, what you did there was look for a kill. In fact the even thought of you going in there was already a solid proof that you are an imposter because you don’t have any task in there.”

The silence that followed after that was deafening that Sykkuno got a little bit worried, and just before he can unmute himself Corpse chuckled, making Sykkuno’s nerves soothe greatly “Look at my baby go.” Corpse easily said “Is Sykkuno wrong Xqc?”

Sykkuno had to cover half of his face because of the remark that Corpse had said “C-Corpse…!” He exclaimed as he unmuted himself “Y-you uh… oh man this is awkward if I get it wrong… but I am confident guys, I really am…”

“That’s literally impossible… what the fuck is this…”

Was all Xqc said before getting voted off, Sykkuno felt glee the moment Xqc’s body hit the lava. Sykkuno finally picked up his phone to see, series of messages coming from Corpse

**_“Are you okay Sykkuno?”_ **

**_“Don’t let xqc affect you, I love you.”_ **

**_“You can do this baby.”_ **

**_“I support you even if you will be wrong but I know you won’t be :)”_ **

**_“That was so amazing Sykkuno how the fuck did you know that.”_ **

**_“I know this is cheating but I checked his stream the moment you told us you are going to list off his task.”_ **

**_“You are 100 percent accurate baby how did you do this?”_ **

**_“You are amazing.”_ **

**_“I am so lucky to have an amazing genius like you :)”_ **

**_“I’m so proud of you.”_ **

****

Before Sykkuno can reply, a meeting was called by Train. “Yooo Sykkuno that shit was amazing how? My chat is going batshit crazy telling me that you are correct with everything! How did you do it?”

“Sykkuno you better tell us because never have I thought that shit is even possible…” Toast said, now that Sykkuno thinks about it, he could hear Toast all across in his room “Holy shit Sykkuno, that was a God tier gameplay holy shit!”

“They are right! How?! I mean there are dozens of tasks in this map! How can you even tell what task does he have?” Rae was also screaming but in a good way that Sykkuno is used to already

“Of course he knows, this is Sykkuno we are talking about.” Corpse easily said “I am so proud of you.”

“Wait wait! Sykkuno yes or no can you tell what my task are?” Ludwig asked “Or can you name even one?”

“Somebody clip that! And send that to all of us, that thing was just plain amazing buddy!” Jack praised “My chat is also going crazy demanding to know how you did that Sykkuno!”

Sykkuno laughs “Oh um I can’t tell you guys that, it would spoil the game if everybody does it!” he said laughing at the grumbles that he received “But don’t worry guys I won’t pull that kind of thing ever again, I just want us to enjoy a nice game you know…”

“SYKKUNO!” Toast screeches making Sykkuno laugh even more because it was once again heard from his room “I will buy you dinner for the rest of the month if you tell me how you did it.”

“Oh man… that’s actually…”

“Oh no no no! Sykkuno I will gift you a hundred subs if you keep that as a secret!” Rae countered back “Toast will be powerful with that kind of info!”

“Counter offer buddy Sykkuno!” Jack interjects “You tell me and I will pay for your water bill for the next 2 months.”

“I am sorry Toast, but my water bill…” Sykkuno didn’t know how they got to this point but he isn’t complaining

“I will give you half of my revenue in my YouTube Sykkuno if you tell me instead!”

“Ludwig wh-what…!?” Sykkuno had to once again cover his mouth as he was laughing at the turn of the events.

“Sykkuno will never tell any of you.” Corpse’s voice finally filtered in the lobby laughing as he did “Don’t tell them Sykkuno.”

“W-well…” Sykkuno cleared his throat “I mean Corpse is right… and anyways we should probably vote now there is just 20 seconds remaining so…”

All of them, even Train, voted for the last imposter. And as Train’s body hit the lava, the screen turned into victory making Sykkuno sigh in relief. He finally opened his chat just to see them going crazy at how he ejected Xqc, some are talking about Corpse for some reason. “That was fun right guys?”

“Sykkuno how?! I am dead but honestly that was the most jaw dropping thing that I heard! I can’t even believe that it is possible to know someone’s task!” Pooki immediately unmuted her mic the moment the game ended

“Like I have said it will be a secret, I can’t ruin the game you know!”

“Sykkuno man, you are going to be on the S-tier player in among us, that one was pure big brain, it would definitely be all over Youtube by tomorrow.” Greaseball easily said “That was seriously really amazing man.”

Sykunno was a little bit overwhelmed by the attention he was getting from all of them “Guys I am sure that anybody could have done that kind of thing so I don’t really think it’s that good… I just got-“

“I swear to god Sykunno if you say you just got lucky, I will go to your room and yell at you!”

“B-but Toast! I am sure you can do that kind of play too!”

“I fucking can’t Sykunno just accept that shit was amazing and close to impossible!”

Then out of the chaos in the lobby, Xqc finally spoke up and honestly Sykkuno forgot his deal with him “I am sorry to Toast and Corpse and to everybody.” And with that XQC left the game

“Oh my god the power of Sykkuno that even X would apologize to him!” Jack excitingly said “He is too powerful guys!”

“I actually have mix feelings guys…” Pooki suddenly said “I have learned two things today and I can’t concentrate on what to put more focus on. Is it the fact that Sykkuno made a God like play or is it that Corpse and Sykkuno are dating?”

Sykkuno honestly forgot that Corpse accidentally announced that “Um… w-what makes you say that?”

For some reason Sykkuno heard a loud thud from Toast’s room but he immediately forgot about that because Corpse was laughing “I keep telling you guys that Sykkuno is mine, we’ve been dating for months now.”

That got a series of reactions that Sykkuno got startled by how all of them are talking all over each other.

“Corpse how come you didn’t tell me first!” Jack whined “I thought we are best friends! This is the kind of thing that you tell me the moment it happens!”

“Oh man, does that mean I can’t flirt with Sykkuno now?” Ludwig jokingly said, well Sykkuno hopes he was joking “Corpse how about a trade? I will give you followers in exchange for Sykkuno!”

“Wh-what am I? Some kind of property, Ludwig what?”

Corpse just chuckled “I have millions of followers so I don’t need any more, but Sykkuno is one of a kind so I wouldn’t trade him for anything.”

“Oh my god that was so sweet holy shit!” Rae exclaimed “The ship has sailed! We won!”

“Corpse man you gotta tell us first you know, but I am very happy for the both of you.” Greaseball said

“And here I thought that the flirting was just between two bros, I am happy for the both of you and this will probably go viral more than the God like play that Sykkuno did!” Train called out

“Did you two decide to announce it like this or…?” Pooki asked “If you don’t mind me asking of course!”

Thankfully it was Corpse who answered “We talked about it, we actually just plan to tell all of you first before announcing it, but I slipped because of xqc so there is no point in denying it.” Corpse chuckled “I don’t mind all of them knowing, I am just happy that Sykkuno wasn’t the one who slipped up.”

As Corpse tried to settle with his friends Sykkuno’s eyes drifted to the chat, smiling as he finds that all of it are positive response

_OH GOD THEY ARE DATING_

_Ship has sailed! Congrats shippers!_

_Corpsekkuno is my source of life now_

_I will literally fight whoever attacks them_

_YEEES CORPSEKUNNO!_

_I am happy for you guys!_

_Congrats!_

_Congratulations!_

_My two favorite streamers are dating, what a great day to be alive :”)_

_I am legit crying!_

_C O R P S E K K U N O_

_I am so excited for more contents!_

_MORE POWER TO THE BOTH OF YOU_

_SO HAPPY RN!_

_YEEEES! I live for them!_

“Thank you guys for all of your support! I really appreciate it!” Sykkuno said smiling as more positive messages are flooding his stream.

Finally after a series of interrogation and congratulations, all of them finally manage to say goodbyes as all of them ended the call in discord. Even before Sykkuno can end his stream, he jolted in surprise when his door burst open, he peeked and saw Toast by the door.

“Sykkuno you-! Why didn’t you tell me that you and Corpse are dating!”

“Oh ummm I… I honestly forgot…” Sykkuno couldn’t help but laugh at the expression that Toast has.

“You think this is funny huh?!” Toast said “You forgot that you and Corpse are dating or you forgot to tell all of us?!”

“It slipped my mind! I swear I was about to tell you but uh…”

Thankfully Sykkuno’s phone, displaying Corpse’s name. Sykkuno was about to pick it up but then Toast was the one who answered the call

“T-Toast…!”

Toast just ignored him as he focuses on the device that was on his hands, “Corpse you have a lot of explaining to do man, you think that you can date Sykkuno behind our backs huh? There are proper processes you know, processes that you skipped! Just because you are a good friend doesn’t mean you get a free pass!”

Sykkuno just watch in bewilderment as Toast exited the room all the while talking to Corpse. “Umm…” Sykkuno mumbled looking at his doors where Toast just exited. Then he realized that he was still streaming

_Ohhh RIP Corpse_

_I pray for Corpse_

_Let’s all pray for Corpse_

_BEST FRIEND TOAST WILL GRILL CORPSE HAHAHA_

_Big ‘oh shit’ moment for Corpse_

_RIP CORPSE_

_RIP CORPSE_

_You will be remembered Corpse_

_RIP CORPSE_

_RIP CORPSE_

_RIP CORPSE_

_Well he should have seen that coming_

_Hoping that we will still see Corpse alive after the talk with Toast_

Sykkuno laughed “Well guys it’s been a long night and honestly I am hungry right now so… I’ll probably get Pizza or something…” he said “Thank you everyone for staying on my stream and I hope you all have a great night.” And with that Sykkuno finally ended the stream.

“SYKKUNO! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!” Toast yells from downstairs “WE WILL GO OUT TONIGHT TO EAT! WEAR YOUR JACKET IT’S GETTING COLD!”

“CORPSE WILL MET US AT THE RESTAURANT!” This time it was Lily who screamed

Sykkuno’s eyes widen in surprise as he fumbled out his chair “W-what!?” was all he can say as he rushed out of his room.

For some reason, Sykkuno can feel that the night still isn’t over for him.


End file.
